


An Equal

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Healer and the Hunter, The Monster and the Flower [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: The Academy is behind them, but the real fight is just beginning. As soon as a much-changed Team Seven dives headlong into the Wave arc, chaos begins to reign and ties are inevitably tested. As Team Seven fights to survive, Sasuke and Hinata struggle with expressing their feelings to one another, and Gaara struggles to be close to Sakura in the only way he knows how. A SasuHina focused fic that includes GaaSaku.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took six months to post. Writing book one was intensive, and then I ended up struggling with different drafts of the start of this next book, and a lot of personal drama happened in the meantime. So I had to put this project down for a while. But I am back! And better than ever!
> 
> As I promised, this second book will feature both pairings but will focus on SasuHina. The third book will be the opposite, featuring both pairings but focusing on GaaSaku.
> 
> In case it wasn't already obvious: Book Two is the Wave mission. Book Three is the Chuunin Exams.
> 
> I must admit, one promise I made at the end of last book is unfulfilled. I am experimenting with and trialing some new things in this book, so unlike Book One, this is actually a WIP. I post each chapter as I finish it. That should still go pretty quickly, but just FYI. Canon also truly starts, which means balancing what happens in the anime and what happens in my very different story, so a lot of things will be changed.
> 
> This first prologue is still pre team announcements, and pre Naruto episode three. It is an "outside of canon" little beginning with some important plot points and changes.
> 
> There will be a SasuHina focused playlist at the end of this fic. Let me know if any songs strike your fancy and I'll look them up. If you really love a GaaSaku song and think it fits the tone of this story, let me know and I'll include it.
> 
> And lastly, before we dive into things, have fun! Happy October 1st!

**Book Two: An Equal**

Prologue

_I have something to show you. Are you alone?_

Sakura paused and stared down at her phone at surprise. She was in her bedroom, in the break between graduation and Genin team assignments, and she’d just gotten the text from Gaara.

_Yeah, I’m in my room. Why?_

There was a pause. She looked over absently - and yelped.

Gaara was standing right beside her.

But on second thought, it wasn’t really him. He was transparent, like a hologram, like a ghost after-image. But he was standing before her.

“Is that… a jutsu?” she whispered, wide-eyed and fascinated, her green eyes glittering. She reached out to touch him - and her hand went right through him. They both felt a single moment of sadness.

Gaara looked her over. He could truly see her for the first time, so small and graceful and glittering-eyed in front of him, her willowy hips covered by a summer dress, her vivid colors and messy short hair, and there were the butterflies again. He felt a burst of ecstatic happiness fill him that he couldn’t force down, mixed with a melancholy that he still couldn’t feel her touching him, and he tried to tell himself to keep a straight head, to swim back to the point.

“It is a jutsu,” he admitted, clearing his throat and trying to shake his mind out of it. “A long-distance form of communication. I can sit somewhere alone in Suna and meditate, close my eyes. I can reach my chakra signature to the inside of your mind - and I can appear in front of you.

“I didn’t want to startle you and make you look like you were talking in public, but no one can see me or hear me but you. I can see and hear everything in the same place you’re standing in. As long as I’m meditating. You should probably just talk to me out of the side of your mouth around others.

“I… researched and studied so we could do this, at the Suna Ninja Archives,” he added softly.

It was… different, somehow, seeing him before her, so straight and stern and serious and handsome, with a deep, rich voice and intense kohl-rimmed eyes. Sakura blushed and smiled, an expression she still hadn’t entirely realized Gaara liked.

He tilted his head, curious, his entire tender focus on her.

Then Sakura smirked and her eyes gleamed. “… I want to see your world, too,” she said. “Show me.”

Gaara paused - and for a moment, he looked a bit more like the ninja his family knew as he smirked back.

“In the center of the room,” he said simply, stoical, and Sakura hurried to stand where she told him to. He smiled at her surprisingly gently, fond. He liked this idea of teaching someone something innocent, someone he could protect who was unafraid of him -

And he paused in surprise as he noticed the strawberry-scented lotion on her desk.

Well. _That_ wasn’t going to help him get rid of his dreams at all.

-

“Do you know, this is the first time you’ve ever asked me to meet you on a training field?” said Hinata in amusement, nervous despite herself, during that same break between graduation and assignments.

They were indeed standing across from each other in a fenced off flat green training field - she, and Sasuke. Who was looking at her intensely - gentle, warm, but intense.

Despite herself, Hinata felt anxious.

“It’s a mark of how much I like you. Usually things happen the other way,” said Sasuke dryly, and Hinata giggled. Then Sasuke got into a stance and smirked, his eyes dancing, warm and playful. “You’re my best friend.

“I want you to become my sparring partner.”

Hinata stopped completely, pale and frozen, wide-eyed.

Silently, Sasuke cursed her family. And teasing or heckling Hinata would only hurt her feelings and make her turn inward, something Sasuke had sworn to himself he could never do.

So… how else was he supposed to handle this instinctive performance anxiety, this instinctive devaluing of herself?

“Come on, Hinata,” he said quietly. “You’re better than you think, and it’s just me. You can’t hurt me. I’m not going to judge you. I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t even give you a lecture,” he promised softly, his voice hoarse. “Come on, just…

“Give it a try.”

Hinata paused - her lovely eyes fluttered, and she took a deep breath. “… Okay,” she said, her face firming, Byakugan turning on.

That was all Sasuke needed. He sprinted at her in a taijutsu attack.

Hinata froze in shock, and then backpedaled as she tried to fend off his attacks. He was sharp, precise, heated, and deadly - amazingly sexual, but also incredible to try and have a fight with.

Then he smirked, his eyes dancing. “You know,” he said as they were sparring, “I hate to be the one to point this out… But since the Byakugan is supposed to be almighty, and I don’t have the Sharingan yet, shouldn’t _you_ be the one pushing back _me?”_ he teased.

That was what to do - attack not Hinata, but her family. Hinata’s eyes grew wild and fierce -

And to Sasuke’s secret delight, she suddenly went on the attack.

She began throwing out heavy Hyuuga hits like there was no tomorrow, pushing him further and further back on his feet, her Byakugan eyes fierce -

And he saw in that moment the first glimpse of what he’d always wanted.

An equal. One with a secret temper and competitive side when it came to the people she cared about. Sasuke was both startled and impressed.

He shouldn’t have been. Even as a fighter she was a good person.

Sasuke suddenly ducked around her, she paused and then rallied, they faced each other again.

Hinata blinked in surprise. Instead of seeming offended - Sasuke was actually grinning, black eyes warm and dancing and intense entirely focused on her. He was already sweating a little, tee sticking to slim pale musculature, black hair in his dark eyes, face warm. He was having a _great_ time.

“So, note to self,” he said. “Insult the people she cares about. Don’t insult her.”

Hinata blinked in surprise - and then smiled, feeling unusually fierce and playful, reckless and confident. And she loved that feeling. She threw herself back into battle against him.

Both of them were having more fun than they’d like to admit.

Hinata would be the first to admit she was far from a perfect fighter - but she felt accepted as a sparring partner by Sasuke. More free to have fun, be fierce, be herself.

And it was a start.

Sasuke watched Hinata across from him, powerful body and warm curves moving with her taijutsu movements, eyes intense and face fierce, long black hair flying across her pale face glowing with sweat -

And no. This wasn’t going to help him get rid of his dreams at all. But he was the one who’d suggested this, and he couldn’t say he minded.

-

The Third Hokage sighed and sat back in his chair at his vast mahogany, gold-gilded desk, floor length windows behind him, looking over the list of team placements for tomorrow’s assignments. The assignments which would happen back at the Academy.

Tomorrow was when it all really started. When the Genin teams were announced at the old classroom.

The list read -

Team Seven:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata under Kakashi

Team Eight:

Ami, Shino, and Kiba under Kurenai

Team Ten: 

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji under Asuma

It helped that Teams Seven and Ten were already friends, and even Team Eight knew everyone. Meanwhile, Gaara back in Suna had no doubt already been placed under Baki and his siblings.

The game known as “ninja” had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura was readying herself in her bedroom mirror the morning of team assignments - little red dress and weapons holster in place, hitai-ate threaded through her short pink hair like a ribbon - when Gaara’s image suddenly appeared beside her.

“Someday,” said Sakura wryly, “I am going to stop jumping when you do that. But that day is not today.”

Gaara chuckled.

“… You look nice,” he said, his eyes softening. “Good luck with team assignments today.”

“You, too,” said Sakura.

“Mine is just a formality. Father already told me I’m being placed with my expected team,” said Gaara dryly, not looking exactly happy about this.

“Do you wish it were someone else?” Sakura asked tentatively.

“Wishing is pointless,” Gaara scoffed.

“That’s not an answer,” said Sakura flatly, hands on her hips, giving him a Look.

His lips twitched toward a wry smile, almost despite himself. “Another team would be simpler. Less missions involving murder. But that was never how it was going to go,” he explained quietly.

Sakura frowned at him, troubled. “I wish I could hug you,” she admitted.

“… Hug… me?” Gaara blinked big, surprised eyes, and then blushed, looking down gruffly. “… Thank you,” he said, his eyes on the floor, and he meant it. “Can we talk… during lunch break?” He looked up at her tentatively.

“You can at least come visit me, and see how things turned out,” said Sakura positively.

Gaara nodded. “I will find a secluded place,” he said determined. “Something good might as well come out of my siblings being frightened of me as an antisocial sociopath,” he added grimly.

Sakura frowned and was just about to open her mouth and say something -

“SAKURA! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” her Mom suddenly bellowed up the stairs.

Sakura and Gaara winced and smiled reluctantly at each other.

“Good luck,” said Gaara.

“Same to you,” said Sakura, smiling, feeling warm and somehow sad as Gaara blinked out of sight.

-

Sasuke and Hinata did their final walk to the Academy together.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about when you say you’re weak. You were good out there on the training field the other day,” said Sasuke.

“Well… it’s different with you,” said Hinata quietly, looking away, blushing and smiling.

Sasuke seemed to grow bigger than he actually was. He felt inordinately pleased about this and he could not help himself.

“Imagine if we were placed on the same team,” he said, warm and positive, walking backwards and looking at her.

“Imagine if we were placed on different teams,” said Hinata, wincing.

Sasuke’s lips pursed grimly. “Good point.” He probably should feel some sort of intellectual indignation at the thought of caring _who_ was placed on his team, but he couldn’t help feeling disappointed at the thought of not teaming up with Hinata.

It just wouldn’t feel… right, he decided.

Then he smirked and looked down at her, his eyes dancing playfully. “Well either way we’re still sparring partners. And I still say that once I get the Sharingan, it’ll start beating the Byakugan.”

“It will not, excuse me -!” Hinata shot back, grinning, delighted.

Sasuke actually laughed as they bickered playfully all the way into the Academy.

“Hey, guys! Oh, look, they’re arguing again. Lovebirds…” Ino muttered as Sasuke and Hinata appeared at the old set of desks in their old Academy classroom, amidst their other friends.

Sakura looked at Ino and then bit back a smile, staring downward in amusement as the bickering continued beside her and Naruto, who was watching them wryly leaning back on two legs of the chair with his hands behind his head.

Hinata and Sasuke were too oblivious to notice.

They weren’t the only ones arguing. “Clouds are nothing like chips!” Shikamaru was telling Chouji indignantly. (It was one of those conversations between old friends that it was impossible to come halfway through in and make any sense of.)

“I’m telling you, cloud-watching is exactly like a really good bag of -!” Chouji shouted, throwing his hand with a chip back dramatically.

Hinata had stood beside Sasuke’s desk on the tier directly above and was leaning over, grinning and arguing with him playfully -

And Chouji’s accidental shoved pushed her off-balanced and directly into Sasuke. He stiffened and caught her in surprise and she fell on top of him as their lips connected.

A thousand fangirls’ dreams shattered as the entire classroom went dead silent.

Sasuke and Hinata still hadn’t quite processed this; they were still back at the part where their lips had connected. 

Because Sasuke’s lips were soft and dry and his mouth was warm, and Hinata’s mouth was warm and sweet and softly, gently moving - And then they were clutching at each other, coming into contact, warm curves meeting smooth, rippling, slim muscle - Sasuke reached up a hand to touch a petal-soft cheek, his eyes fluttering shut, Hinata’s eyes already closed, and then a little sound came from Hinata and everything inside Sasuke just came _alive_ \- And it was soft and tender, sweet and breathless, and -

And Naruto cleared his throat so loudly it sounded like he was choking to death.

Sasuke and Hinata paused. Their eyes opened and met - violet silver meeting deep black, every little detail of each other’s faces flushed and up close and personal. They could feel each other’s deep breaths as they slowly parted, still stunned -

And then they looked around the classroom and saw everyone staring at them open-mouthed, and yeah, that was about the part when the sexual romance was over.

Shikamaru actually dropped the pencil in his stunned, limp hand, and in true literary form, yes you could actually hear it.

Hinata yelped and moved away from Sasuke so fast for a moment it was like she was a Jounin-level ninja. She sat down quickly in her seat, ducked her deep red face, and assumed the silent position.

Sasuke had a couple of seconds of noticing the curves of her face and how cute and sweet it was when she was red above her sweater and _what the hell had happened to him._

He looked around the classroom - straightened his T shirt - clasped his hands before him on his desk and twiddled his thumbs, trying very, _very_ hard to act cool and pretend like he hadn’t just been making out with Hyuuga Hinata.

Holy shit, he’d been making out with Hyuuga Hinata. And it had been _good._

 _Not the time, Sasuke,_ he thought fiercely to himself.

Beside him, Naruto was nearly dying with silent laughter, shaking in his seat. Sakura’s hand was over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking. He glanced Ino’s way, and she gave him a shark-like smile so fierce Sasuke actually felt nervous. Shikamaru and Chouji were still _gaping_ \- like pretty much everyone else, including several furious fangirls.

Sasuke made it a mental note to himself to keep a little closer protectively to Hinata for the rest of the day.

“Shut up, you two,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Sakura and Naruto, who responded by laughing harder - even Sakura broke down into giggles.

Hinata was smiling from her head-bent, red-faced silent position, as if despite herself.

Sasuke looked away, and no, there wasn’t a tiny smile on his face too.

That would just have been ridiculous.

“So… do they like each other?” Shikamaru whispered in confusion to Ino, who rolled her eyes. “I mean… they just made out in front of us.”

“It was an _accident,_ Nara,” Sasuke hissed from above, red-faced.

“Yeah, sure, Uchiha,” said Shikamaru, rolling his eyes himself. “The two minutes you just spent making out with Hyuuga Hinata were an _accident.”_

“Pretty long accident,” Chouji muttered.

Hinata did a “meep!” and her crimson face ducked itself lower again. Sasuke sighed.

He was never living this one down among his new guy friends.

-

The crowd of Jounin stood around the Hokage’s scrying crystal in his side office, watching the classroom. Some of them were smiling secretively, attempting to cover their mouths with their hands even though the students couldn’t see them.

“Not the interaction I was expecting,” Hatake Kakashi admitted, curious.

“Yes. These changed interactions are largely Umino Iruka’s doing. He is one of the most impressive teachers I have ever had under me; it’s why I don’t promote him,” said the Hokage respectfully.

Kakashi looked interested despite himself. “He would be a good place to go to get to know my students, then?”

“Precisely,” said the Hokage, smirking. “The best place to go, in fact. You prize teamwork?

“The newfound connections and humanity among that group are all thanks to Umino Iruka.”

-

Iruka stood in front of his old class a few minutes later, holding up a sheet of paper.

“Congratulations,” he told the gathered new ninja, smiling. “You are all official shinobi of Konoha. However, you are all still at the lowest Genin rank. The hard part is just beginning.

“For now, you will be separated into three-person teams. Each three-person team is headed by a Jounin-ranked instructor. This person will guide you through ninja training and your first missions.

“A side note: because of uneven student numbers, there will be one team of four. Sort of like how I needed one three-person group during the spring project. An extra from private tutoring has been added, so now we have uneven numbers for our newest project again.” 

A few chuckles.

“I will now announce the teams. Please be sure to remember your team number and teammates.”

Iruka smiled and lifted up the sheet of paper, starting to read off the teams.

“Team Seven,” he eventually got to, “is our one four-person team! Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto!”

Sasuke sat back and closed his eyes in relief. Hinata looked up eagerly. Sakura cheered as Naruto exploded, “YES! I told you Grandpa Hokage likes me,” he added to them in a mutter. “Comes in handy, yeah?”

Sasuke and Hinata shared a glance - looked away with shy, embarrassed smiles.

Sakura watched them, thought of Gaara, and looked down a little sadly with a smile on her face.

Naruto glanced between his teammates, puzzled.

“Team Eight: Koroto Ami, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino!”

The three members of Team Eight smirked, sitting back.

“Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino!”

Team Ten beamed at each other. “Of course,” Shikamaru muttered wryly. “I see what he’s doing.”

“That concludes the team assignments,” said Iruka, putting down his sheet. “You may break for lunch. Come back here in an hour to meet each of your Jounin team instructors.”

In an explosion of noise, everyone broke and stood to their feet.

“Guys - do you mind if I stay back and talk to Iruka?” Naruto winced at his team. “It’s just - I’m not going to get to see him anymore, and he -“

“Meant a lot to you. He used to take you out to lunch even before that night in the forest,” said Hinata understandingly. The other three nodded. “It’s fine.”

They met in a group outside. “Do you guys mind having lunch alone?” said Sakura hurriedly. “Since we’re all such good friends already? I have something else to do!” And she sprinted away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, shrugged and smiled. Hinata smiled peacefully back.

They were just fine with having lunch to themselves.

-

Sakura sat cross-legged across from the ghost figure of Gaara on a bench underneath a tree, on a walkway near campus.

“So that’s how it happened - my team assignments,” she finished, pleased.

“I feel like I know your friends better than I know the people of my own village,” Gaara admitted.

“You don’t feel like you can make friends where you are?” Sakura asked, concerned.

Gaara looked dryly amused. “It’s… not that kind of situation,” he struggled to explain. “It’s… hard to describe to someone who’s never actually visited Suna.”

“Well, I’ll just have to start visiting you as well and take a look,” said Sakura, pleased.

She paused when Gaara’s face darkened.

“Do me a favor,” he said suddenly. “Always ask before you come visit.”

“Why?” said Sakura, puzzled and worried.

“Because sometimes my status as weapon requires me to kill people,” Gaara admitted. “And I don’t want you to see that side of me.” He had leaned forward earnestly despite himself.

Sakura smiled sadly and ran her fingers through his hair, down the side of his face. Gaara closed his eyes in relief and leaned into the touch he couldn’t feel.

“Okay,” said Sakura.

Gaara favored her with a rare, open smile.

“How were your team assignments?” she asked.

“Boring,” said Gaara matter of factly. He sat back and shrugged. “I went to the classroom, got placed on the expected team, was avoided by everybody, said something snotty to my siblings and found a secluded place to talk to you.”

“What if someone tries to kill you right now? Hired by your father?” said Sakura worriedly.

“My sand would protect me as I woke up,” said Gaara, frowning. “But somehow, I don’t think that will happen. My lovely father has decided to use me to his advantage,” he said wryly. “Unlike you, I am skipping D-ranked missions altogether and going straight to a C-rank. He wants a B-rank by the end of the next two months.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” said Sakura, her eyes wide and concerned, “for you, just starting out. I know you can handle it,” she said with fond exasperation when Gaara began to speak. “I just worry about you.”

She, like him, had leaned closer despite himself.

“I always worry. Just accept it,” she added teasingly, little nose wrinkling. It distracted Gaara for a second; it was obscenely cute, and her green eyes glittered.

“… Thanks,” said Gaara fondly, with a little smile, “but I’ll be okay.”

 _All I have to do is think of you,_ were the words he didn’t say.

-

“We were placed on a team together, after all,” said Sasuke in a tone of mild triumph as they sat down beside each other in the old empty classroom.

“We were.” Hinata smiled warmly, more pleased than she’d openly admit to. “What do you think our first missions will be like?”

“Easy, starting out,” said Sasuke. Then he frowned. “But I hope we get to a bigger one soon.”

Hinata smiled at him fondly, her eyes softening.

“… What?” He blinked, wide-eyed and puzzled.

“Maybe I’m not supposed to say this to my sparring partner,” said Hinata, smiling teasingly, “… but I feel better knowing you’ll be there.”

Sasuke smirked, feeling warm, accepted and… safe.

“Of course. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said simply.

They looked down, noticed their hands connected… and moved them back lightning-fast.

Both were rather embarrassed and pleased, smiling and not looking at each other, as they ate their lunch in quiet and peace.

-

While Iruka was talking with Naruto, a knock came on his classroom door. It was empty but for Iruka and Naruto, the teacher’s desk between them.

“… Come in!” Iruka called, puzzled and curious.

A tall, slim man walked into the room. He had a young face but premature silvery hair in an artful mess. He wore a cloth face mask, and his hitai-ate was slid down over one of his eyes. Like Iruka, he wore a dark green flak vest.

This man somehow balanced odd-looking and handsome at the same time.

“Ah! Naruto, this is your Jounin instructor!” said Iruka, pleased. “Hatake Kakashi!”

“I take it you’re Umino Iruka?” Kakashi nodded. It wasn’t what he’d expected; Umino Iruka was a younger man than he’d thought, and had an endearing kind of nerdy, earnest charm to him. Then Kakashi looked down at Naruto. “And you must be Uzumaki Naruto…” he said curiously.

“Is that an erotic fiction book sticking out of your vest pocket? That’s basically porn, right?” said Naruto bluntly, looking up at Kakashi with an eagle eye. “So you like porn, but you pretend to like books. Good to know.”

He nodded definitively.

“Well won’t you be fun to work with,” said Kakashi matter of factly.

Iruka laughed nervously as if trying to break the tension with a kunai knife. “Okay, Naruto, why don’t you go sit down over there?” He pushed a scowling Naruto gently in the direction of the desks.

“I wanted to talk to you about the students. You’re supposed to be a good teacher,” said Kakashi firmly, crossing his arms and leaning one slim hip against the blackboard.

“Oh, well, I just -“ Iruka looked down and blushed.

“Humility doesn’t suit someone called the best teacher in decades by the Hokage himself,” said Kakashi quietly.

Iruka looked up, wide-eyed. “He said that?” he said, surprised.

Kakashi smiled a little despite himself. “He did,” he said warmly, amused. “So I wanted to talk to you about the students and your teaching methods before they got back.

“Actually, this conversation might be better extended at a later time and place. A coffee sometime?” said Kakashi questioningly.

Umino Iruka blushed very, very red. It was endearing - but it made things awkward.

“I meant, as teachers. To discuss the students,” Kakashi added hurriedly, straightening, eyes wide.

“Oh, that’s not, I mean -!” Kakashi looked confused as Iruka glanced away. Poor Iruka looked very flustered. “I meant - either way would have been fine with me,” said Iruka quietly.

“Oh, so you’re -?” Kakashi’s mouth opened slightly. “I mean, I am, too, I go both ways, and you probably didn’t need to know that, but -“

They trailed off, staring at each other awkwardly.

“A coffee to talk about the students!” said Iruka hurriedly, blushing dark red. “Sounds great!”

“Yes - very - teacherly. Very good,” said Kakashi, looking downward awkwardly.

That had been the hardest not-date he had ever tried to ask anyone out on.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes from the seats, then sighed and put his head on his folded arms to stare out the classroom window.

“I did _not,”_ he said distinctly to himself, “need to know that part of the reason Iruka’s embarrassed by the Sexy Technique is because he likes _dudes.”_

Then Naruto looked up and brightened as he checked the clock, grinning. “Hey!” he said to himself. “Everyone else is coming back to form teams!

 _“Finally,”_ he added impatiently. “Now we get to the actual _ninja_ stuff.”


End file.
